


The Truth Beyond

by xxx_wow_xxx



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_wow_xxx/pseuds/xxx_wow_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die spirkige Wahrheit jenseits des Vordergründigen. Und nur einer hat sie immer gekannt.   (K/S pre-slash, Spirk pre-slash, basierend auf dem neuen Kinofilm "Beyond")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo,
> 
> ich habe schon länger nicht mehr in diesem Fandom geschrieben aber mit dem neuen Film kam neue Motivation. Auch, wenn die Spirk-Momente eher dezent waren, waren sie meiner Meinung nach doch da und der folgende OS ist meine Variante der Dinge. Vielleicht hat der eine oder andere Spaß daran.
> 
> Diese Geschichte enthält Spoiler auf den neuen Film. Wer das nicht möchte, sollte die Geschichte also nicht oder erst nach dem Kinobesuch lesen.
> 
> LLAP! Eure xxx

The Truth Beyond

Als Doktor Leonard McCoy an diesem Morgen seinen Dienst auf der Krankenstation der neu erbauten Enterprise antrat, freute er sich auf einen ruhigen Arbeitstag.

Das neue Schiff hatte die Raumstation Yorktown vor wenigen Stunden verlassen. Jedes einzelne Mitglied der Mannschaft war gesund und munter, etwaige Verletzungen, die sie während der Zeit ihrer Gefangennahme durch Krall davongetragen hatten, zwischenzeitlich verheilt und die Krankenstation war abgesehen von ihm verlassen. Ein seltener Zustand, den Leonard nutzen wollte, um den ungeliebten Papierkram auf neuesten Stand zu bringen, eine Aufgabe, die er gerne ein wenig vernachlässigte. Er war Arzt, kein Buchhalter. Aber die Krankenakten der einzelnen Crewmitglieder auf den neuesten Stand zu halten, war trotzdem eine wichtige Notwendigkeit, der ab und an ein wenig Zeit gewidmet werden musste.

Doch kaum hatte er es sich so gut wie möglich mit einem replizierten Kaffee an seinem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht, als sich entgegen all seiner Erwartungen die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete und einen Besucher ankündigte. Alarmiert sah Leonard von seinem PADD auf und sprang sofort auf, als er den Besucher erkannte.

„Spock!“

Sich ganz automatisch einen Tricorder schnappend, der immer griffbereit in Reichweite lag, verließ er sein Büro, eilte auf den Halbvulkanier zu und begann bereits mit seinen Scans, noch bevor dieser irgendetwas hätte sagen können.

„Was führt Sie hierher? Macht Ihnen Ihre Wunde doch wieder zu schaffen?“

Doch Spock schüttelte mit sparsamen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegungen den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück, außer Reichweite des Tricorders, der zu Leonards Erleichterung ebenfalls keine kritischen Daten empfangen hatte. Doch dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke und mit gerunzelter Stirn und neuer Besorgnis sah er zu Spock auf.

„Geht es um Jim? Was hat er wieder angestellt?“

Doch noch einmal schüttelte Spock kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Seien Sie versichert, dass ich mich in einem Zustand optimaler Gesundheit befinde und der Captain, soweit ich dies zu beurteilen vermag, ebenfalls.“

Nun war Leonard vollends verwirrt.

„Was führt Sie dann zu mir, Spock?“

Der Halbvulkanier schien sich noch ein wenig gerader aufzurichten, als es sowieso seine Art war. Seine Hände hatte er hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Ich habe den Weg zu Ihnen gefunden, weil ich Ihren Rat benötige, Doktor. Da zur Zeit keine akuten Krankheits- oder Verletzungsfälle gemeldet sind, nahm ich an, dass es akzeptabel sei, Ihre Zeit für ein kurzes Gespräch in Anspruch zu nehmen.“

„Natürlich, Spock. Kommen Sie, gehen wir in mein Arbeitszimmer. Geht es um eines Ihrer Experimente?“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten oder sich zu vergewissern, dass Spock ihm folgen würde, drehte Leonard sich um und ging voran in sein der Krankenstation angrenzendes Arbeitszimmer, wo er sich erneut hinter seinem Schreibtisch niederließ und darauf wartete, dass Spock auf einem der Besuchersessel Platz nehmen würde, was dieser schließlich auch tat, die Haltung noch immer gewohnt aufrecht und makellos.

„Meine Experimente haben nichts mit meinem Besuch zu tun, Doktor. Der Gegenstand meines Besuches ist eher von privater Natur.“

Überrascht stellte Leonard die Kaffeetasse, aus der er gerade einen Schluck hatte trinken wollen, zurück auf den Schreibtisch und beugte sich ein wenig ungläubig vor, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Sie suchen meinen Rat in einer privaten Angelegenheit?“

Spock schien sich bei seinen Worten nur noch mehr zu versteifen. Aber er hielt seinem Blick stand, als er den Kopf zur Bestätigung leicht nach rechts neigte.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass sich unsere persönliche Beziehung seit der Ereignisse auf Altamid deutlich verbessert hat. Ich betrachte Sie trotz unserer Differenzen in der Vergangenheit inzwischen durchaus als Freund und war in dem Glauben, dass es mir frei steht, in dieser Funktion einen Rat von Ihnen zu erbitten. Darüber hinaus sind Sie über meine privaten Probleme mit Lieutenant Uhura bereits informiert, so dass Sie die logische Wahl für dieses Gespräch waren. Sollte ich in meinen Annahmen aber falsch liegen oder Ihnen meine Bitte um Rat unangenehm sein, werde ich dies selbstverständlich akzeptieren und mich sofort wieder zurückziehen.“

Leonard reagierte schnell, als er sah, dass Spock bereits Anstalten machte, sich von seinem Sessel zu erheben. Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

„Um Himmels Willen bleiben Sie da, Spock. Natürlich stehe ich Ihnen gerne mit einem freundschaftlichen Rat zur Seite, wenn ich es kann. Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen? Ich dachte, mit Uhura und Ihnen sei wieder alles in Ordnung, jetzt, da Sie entschieden haben, doch keine kleinen Vulkanier auf Neu-Vulkan zu zeugen?“

Spock ließ sich tatsächlich wieder auf seinen Sessel zurücksinken.

„In der Tat nahm ich zunächst ebenfalls an, dass mit der Revision meiner Entscheidung, den Dienst an Bord der Enterprise zu quittieren und nach Neu-Vulkan zurückzukehren, sich auch meine Beziehung zu Lieutenant Uhura wieder stabilisieren würde. Ich hege auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass dies für den Lieutenant auch der Fall war und nach wie vor der Fall ist.“

Wieder runzelte Leonard die Stirn.

„Aber für Sie ist das nicht der Fall?“

„Ich hatte während unseren Aufenthaltes in Yorktown ausreichend Gelegenheit, über den Tod des Botschafters, die Ereignisse auf dem Planeten Altamid und meine weiteren Schritte zu meditieren. Das Ergebnis war letztlich in Abwägung all dieser Überlegungen unausweichlich. Trotzdem irritieren mich die Gründe, die letztlich zu diesem Ergebnis geführt haben.“

„Sie haben eine Entscheidung getroffen basierend auf Gründen, die Sie nicht verstehen? Das klingt tatsächlich gar nicht nach Ihnen Spock.“

„Sie missverstehen, Doktor. Jeder einzelner meiner Gründe ist für mich nachvollziehbar und auf einer objektiven oder zumindest subjektiven Ebene logisch.“

Etwas hilflos hob Leonard die Hände.

„Wo ist dann das Problem?“

Spocks Blick blieb nach wie vor unverwandt auf Leonard gerichtet.

„Keiner dieser Gründe weist einen unmittelbaren Bezug zu Lieutenant Uhura auf.“

Einen Moment sprachlos geworden starrte Leonard Spock an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um seine Verwirrung abzuschütteln.

„Das müssen Sie mir genauer erklären, Spock.“

„Auf Altamid sagte ich Ihnen, dass ich leben wolle wie der Botschafter. Ich wollte mich in den Dienst meines Volkes stellen, das nach der Zerstörung Vulkans mehr denn je auf jedes einzelne Individuum angewiesen ist. Dieser Wunsch manifestierte sich nur noch in dem Moment, als ich vom Tod des Botschafters erfuhr. Bereits in meinem ersten Gespräch mit dem Botschafter bekundete ich diesem gegenüber den Wunsch, beim Aufbau einer neuen vulkanischen Kolonie zu helfen. Damals riet der Botschafter mir ab. Er meinte, ich sei in der vorteilhaften Lage, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein zu können und ich sollte mir die Chance, auf der Enterprise zu dienen, nicht nehmen lassen. Damals ließ ich mich überreden in der Gewissheit, dass der Botschafter den Wiederaufbau der vulkanischen Gesellschaft aufgrund seiner Erfahrung effizienter gestalten würde, als ich es gekonnt hätte. Doch mit der Zeit kamen die Zweifel. Der Wiederaufbau der Kolonie erfolgte stetig, aber langsam. Und mit dem Tod des Botschafters endete mein Privileg, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein zu können, so dass ich mich in meinen bereits existenten Zweifeln nur noch mehr bestätigt fühlte.“

„Was hat Sie letztlich umgestimmt?“

„Bei unserer Rückkehr nach Yorktown erwarteten mich die Besitztümer des Botschafters, die ich laut seiner letztwilligen Verfügung bekommen sollte. In diesen Besitztümern fand ich ein Bild, welches den Botschafter mit der Crew der Enterprise aus seiner Zeitlinie zeigt. Die ganzen Jahre lang hatte er dieses Bild besessen und in solchen Ehren gehalten, dass es als einziger persönlicher Besitz bei ihm war, als er die Zeitlinie durchbrochen hat und in unserer Realität gestrandet ist. Es war, als wollte mir der Botschafter noch aus dem Jenseits einen Rat geben. Er selbst hat ein Menschenleben an Bord der Enterprise verbracht, bevor er sich in den Dienst Vulkans gestellt hat. Erst die Erfahrungen, die er an Bord seiner Enterprise an der Seite seiner Crew über viele Jahre hinweg gesammelt hat, haben ihn zu der Person gemacht, die er war und dazu geführt, dass er seinen ihm nun anvertrauten Posten im höchsten Maße effektiv und integer ausüben konnte. Es war, als würde er mir wieder zurufen, mir diese Erfahrung nicht selbst zu nehmen, meine Platz auf der Enterprise inmitten dieser Crew nicht aufzugeben und nach den jüngsten Ereignissen fand dieser Ruf wieder ein lautes und vernehmliches Echo in meinem Inneren.“

Kurz schwieg Spock, senkte den Kopf, schien über seine nächsten Worte nachzudenken, bevor er wieder Leonards Blick suchte und fortfuhr:

„Während der letzten Ereignisse konnte ich genau dieselbe Verbundenheit spüren, die der Botschafter zu der Crew seines Schiffes gespürt haben muss. Einen festen Platz in der Mitte dieser Crew, zu deren außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten sich die meinen perfekt ergänzen und in deren Mitte ich nie etwas anderes erfahren habe als Vertrauen, Freundschaft und Respekt. Ich habe gelernt, wie wichtig diese Attribute sind, wie wichtig der gegenseitige Zusammenhalt, das Zusammenspiel verschiedener Persönlichkeiten und Expertisen und das Vertrauen auf die Stärken des jeweils anderen. Es hat mir gezeigt, dass meine Verantwortung nicht nur Neu-Vulkan und der dortigen Kolonie gilt, sondern auch gegenüber der Crew dieses Schiffes, die mich so vieles gelehrt hat und der ich ebenso viel schulde.“

Wieder hielt Spock kurz inne, bevor er die nächsten Worte sprach.

„Ich werde mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch immer Gelegenheit haben, meinen Dienst am vulkanischen Volk zu versehen. Aber bis dahin erscheint es logisch, die eine Verantwortung nicht um einer anderen willen aufzugeben und statt dessen dem Beispiel meines Alter Egos zu folgen und mir die Erfahrungen, die mich nach den Aussagen des Botschafters für mein ganzes Leben prägen werden, nicht selbst zu versagen. Indem ich seinem Beispiel folge, steht zu erwarten, dass ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt mit weitaus größerem Nutzen und Erfolg in die Fußstapfen meines Alter Ego werde treten können, als ich dies zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt vermag.“

Eine weitere kurze Pause folgte, die Leonard aber nicht zu unterbrechen wagte, da er das deutliche Gefühl hatte, dass Spock noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Und tatsächlich sprach der Halbvulkanier nach kurzer Zeit weiter.

„Verstehen Sie, Leonard? Nicht meine persönliche Beziehung zu Lieutenant Uhura hätte mich davon abgehalten, nach Neu-Vulkan zurückzukehren. Auch war nicht die Aussicht darauf, dass unsere romantische Beziehung durch meine Entscheidung ihr Ende finden würde der Grund, warum ich meine Meinung änderte. Meine Meinung änderte ich vollkommen unbeeinflusst von Lieutenant Uhura oder unserer persönlichen Beziehung zueinander. Und ich kann diese Tatsache nicht unberücksichtigt lassen. Doch scheue ich mich auch vor einer vorschnellen Interpretation. Deshalb suche ich Ihren Rat.“

Leonard hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und betrachtete Spock aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Ich bin kein Beziehungsexperte, Spock. Ich bin ein geschiedener, alter, zynischer Mann, der von Beziehungen offenbar keine Ahnung hat, sonst wäre er weder geschieden noch zynisch. Sie haben Uhura die Kette Ihrer Mutter geschenkt. Und Sie haben sich trotz Ihrer Verletzung dem Rettungsteam angeschlossen, um Uhura aus Kralls Fängen zu retten. Dies sind möglicherweise ebenfalls Punkte, die es zu berücksichtigen gilt.“

Spock neigte leicht den Kopf in Zustimmung.

„Auch über diese Dinge habe ich nachgedacht. Und ich leugne nicht, dass ich tiefe Gefühle der Zuneigung für Lieutenant Uhura hege, diese möglicherweise auch lange Zeit für ausreichend für eine tragfähige romantische Beziehung erachtet habe. Doch sind mir nun angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse Zweifel gekommen. Hätte nicht allein der Gedanke, die Beziehung zu Lieutenant Uhura zu beenden, ausreichen müssen, um meine Entscheidung nach Neu-Vulkan zurückzukehren zu überdenken? Hätte der Gedanke nicht meine Logik in einem höheren Maß beeinflussen müssen, als dies tatsächlich der Fall war?“

„Ich kann Ihnen nur von einem menschlichen Standpunkt aus meine Meinung sagen, Spock. Obwohl ich Arzt bin, maße ich mir nicht an zu verstehen, wie ein vulkanisches Gehirn funktioniert, wenn es um Emotionen geht. Bei Ihnen kommt noch die Besonderheit hinzu, dass Sie halb menschlich sind. Von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen sind auch Menschen durchaus in der Lage, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die ihrem eigenen Wohl oder dem Wohl eines anderen Menschen zuwiderlaufen, wenn sie dafür einem höheren, notwendigen Zweck dienen. Wir sind nicht so emotionsgesteuert, dass wird unseren Verstand gänzlich ausschalten und nur nach unseren Emotionen handeln. Eine solche Entscheidung ist aber in aller Regel mit großen Schmerzen und einem hohen Maß an Verlust verbunden, den wir gemeinhin damit umschreiben, ein großes Opfer zu bringen. Und nicht selten ist mit einer solchen Entscheidung verbunden, dass die betroffene Person unglücklich ist oder wird, bis hin zum Verlust der geistigen oder möglicherweise auch körperlichen Gesundheit. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie Ihre Entscheidung, nach Neu-Vulkan zu gehen, als Opfer hätten betrachten müssen, wenn Ihre Gefühle Uhura gegenüber tief und aufrichtig genug gewesen wären. Sie tragen Ihre Emotionen meist unter Verschluss aber doch auch sehr nah an der Oberfläche, Spock. Ich habe Sie wütend gesehen und traurig und auch lachend, auch wenn sie in dem Moment sicherlich nicht ganz bei sich waren. Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass ihnen von einem menschlichen Standpunkt aus gesehen die Entscheidung, sich von Uhura zu trennen und nach Neu-Vulkan zu gehen, hätte schwer fallen und in der Revision Ihrer Entscheidung eine Rolle spielen müssen.“

Spock nickte leicht, als hätte er eine solche Antwort erwartet. Für einige lange Sekunden sagte niemand ein Wort. Dann sah sich Leonard bemüßigt, noch eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm während Spocks Erläuterungen gekommen war.

„An welche Person oder an welche Personen haben Sie denn gedacht, als Sie Ihre Entscheidung anhand der Erfahrungen des Botschafters revidiert haben?“

Wenn Spock von dieser Frage überrascht war, zeigte er es nicht.

„In erster Linie dachte ich an den Captain. Der Botschafter selbst hatte immer in den höchsten Tönen von dem Jim Kirk aus seiner Zeitlinie gesprochen. Er legte mir seit Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft nahe, mich auf diese Freundschaft einzulassen, die, so sagte er es mir voraus, mich prägen würde wie keine andere zwischenmenschliche Beziehung zuvor oder danach. Die Vorhersage des Botschafters ist eingetroffen. Ich hege große Sympathien für jedes einzelne Mitglied dieser Crew und profitiere vom Austausch und der Zusammenarbeit mit jedem dieser Mitglieder. Doch die Freundschaft zu Jim prägte meine persönliche Entwicklung prägte bisher tatsächlich am meisten. Dies betrifft nicht nur unseren gemeinsamen Kommandostil sondern geht noch weit darüber hinaus. So, wie sich der Captain auf meinen Rat und meine Fähigkeiten verlässt, auf meine Loyalität und Solidarität, habe ich gelernt, mich auf Jim zu verlassen, seine Fähigkeit, in kritischen Momenten die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen, auch wenn diese auf den ersten Blick nicht immer logisch erscheinen. Die Freundschaft zu Jim und auch die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm ist Herausforderung und Bereicherung zugleich und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass der Botschafter diese beständige Herausforderung an meine menschliche Seite gemeint hat, als er davon sprach, dass diese Freundschaft mich prägen würde und ich mir diese Erfahrung nicht nehmen lassen sollte.“

„Also hat der Gedanke daran Jim zu verlassen das geschafft, was der Gedanke daran Uhura zu verlassen nicht geschafft hat – nämlich Sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen.“

Spock öffnete den Mund zu einer Erwiderung, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, ohne einen Ton gesagt zu haben, was Leonard mit einer gewissen Genugtuung beobachtete. Es kam selten vor, den Kobold sprachlos zu sehen, noch seltener, ihn mundtot zu machen. Irgendeine schlaue Erwiderung fiel ihm in der Regel immer ein. Ihn nun in Sprachlosigkeit überrascht zu haben, war durchaus befriedigend. Leonard speicherte diesen Moment ab, um ihn Spock zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder vorhalten zu können. Denn auch, wenn er das Spitzohr inzwischen wirklich gut leiden konnte, hieß das nicht, dass es nicht Momente gab, in denen er ihn am liebsten auf der nächstbesten Planetenoberfläche ausgesetzt hätte.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst hakte er unter dem Tisch seine Finger in die Taschen seiner Uniformhose und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Vielleicht nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, Ihre Meditationen um diesen Punkt zu erweitern. Und sich dann einen Reim daraus zu machen, was dies alles zu bedeuten hat. Ich bin sicher, dass sich Ihnen anschließend die logischen Konsequenzen ganz von alleine erschließen werden.“

Noch immer saß Spock reglos und sagte kein Wort. Doch seine Augen, die Leonard schon immer als das menschlichste an ihm wahrgenommen hatte, hatten einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen. Schließlich schien ein Ruck durch die noch immer makellose Haltung des Halbvulkaniers zu gehen und mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Leonard. Das Gespräch mit Ihnen war in einer meine Erwartungen übertreffenden äußerst effektiv.“

Leonard erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Nichts zu danken, Spock. Dafür sind Freunde doch da.“

Spock quittierte dies mit einer leichten Neigung des Kopfes nach rechts. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Arbeitszimmer und sodann die Krankenstation. Leonard sah noch auf die geschlossene Tür, als der Halbvulkanier schon längst gegangen war. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, noch immer ein wenig ungläubig, dass Spock und er es trotz aller anfänglicher Abneigung offensichtlich zu einer eigenwilligen aber nichts desto trotz stabilen Freundschaft gebracht hatten. Aber er musste sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass er mit dieser Entwicklung ganz und gar nicht unzufrieden war.

\\\// \\\// \\\//

 

Der verbliebene Tag war so ruhig geblieben, wie Leonard es sich erhofft hatte und er war trotz der Unterbrechung durch Spock und ihr Gespräch gut vorangekommen. Zufrieden mit sich und der getanen Arbeit war er gerade im Begriff Feierabend zu machen, als sich die Tür zu seiner Krankenstation erneut öffnete und Jim mit langen Schritten auf ihn zukam, ohne Umschweife sein Arbeitszimmer betrat und sich auf demselben Besuchersessel niederließ, auf dem auch Spock nur wenige Stunden zuvor gesessen hatte. Er war dabei weitaus weniger elegant als der Halbvulkanier, die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, mit einer nervösen Hand immer wieder in seinen Haaren, die bereits in alle Himmelsrichtungen abzustehen schienen.

In sein Schicksal ergeben, das ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag überraschte, ließ Leonard sich ebenfalls nochmal in seinen Schreibtischsessel zurücksinken.

„Was ist los, Jim?“

Wieder fuhr Jim sich durch die Haare, bevor er ganz plötzlich mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug.

„Wusstest du, dass Spock Pläne hatte die Enterprise zu verlassen und nach Neu-Vulkan zu gehen?“

Gespielt gleichmütig zuckte Leonard mit den Schultern.

„Was kümmert es dich? Du hattest doch ebenfalls Pläne die Enterprise zu verlassen und in Yorktown zu bleiben. Außerdem hat Spock seine Pläne inzwischen doch geändert. Da sollte dich doch nicht kümmern, was beinahe passiert wäre.“

Doch so einfach war Jim nicht zu beruhigen. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, als wollte er keines der Argumente gelten lassen.

„Dass ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe in Yorktown zu bleiben, ist etwas völlig anderes.“

Leonard hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Ach ja? Dich vom Acker zu machen, dein Schiff und deine Crew zurückzulassen für irgendeine hirnverbrannte Idee und einen langweiligen Posten auf einer langweiligen Raumstation ist also eine Entscheidung, die nur James T. Kirk treffen darf aber niemand sonst?“

Jims warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, dann fuhr er sich wieder durch die Haare.

„Okay, ich gebe ja zu, dass ich vielleicht nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht habe, als ich meine Bewerbung für den Posten des Vize-Admirals eingereicht habe. Ich war frustriert, weil die Fünf-Jahres-Mission, die sich am Anfang so aufregend angehört hatte, nicht ganz eingehalten hat, was ich mir von ihr versprochen habe. Dazu kamen die Zweifel, ob der Posten als Captain eines Raumschiffes wirklich der richtige für mich ist. Es kam mir alles so sinnlos, beinahe schon erdrückend vor, an diesem Posten festzuhalten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mich verändern zu müssen, um dem Schatten meines Vaters zu entkommen, um mich frei zu machen von den Erwartungen und dem Andenken an einen Mann, den ich nie kennen gelernt habe. Ich hatte vergessen, was es ausmacht, Captain einer Crew zu sein, die dir blind in die Hölle und zurück folgen würde und für die du alles tun würdest. Ich musste mich erst wieder daran erinnern lassen.“

Jim lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne.

„Spock dagegen war schon immer der Vernünftigere und Logischere von uns. Es ist ihm per Definition schon verboten, das Schiff im Stich zu lassen und irgendwelche hirnrissigen Entscheidungen zu treffen, die alles zerstören würden, was wir uns gemeinsam aufgebaut haben. Was, wenn er wirklich gegangen wäre? Was hätte ich denn dann ohne ihn tun sollen? Spock ist nicht zu ersetzen, weder als Erster Offizier dieses Schiffes noch als mein Freund.“

„Ist das nicht ein wenig sehr selbstsüchtig gedacht, Jim?“

Doch Jim schüttelte heftig den Kopf, offensichtlich nicht gewillt, irgendein Argument gelten zu lassen.

„Ohne Spock wäre ich aufgeschmissen, Pille. Dieses Schiff funktioniert nur, weil wir beide miteinander funktionieren. Ich funktioniere als Captain nur, weil ich weiß, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann und er meine Schwächen und meine Fehler ausbügelt. Wir sind zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Er ist die Vernunft und die Logik und ich bin die Intuition und das unvorhersehbare Chaos. Er kann mir das nicht wegnehmen, genauso wenig, wie er mir seine Freundschaft wegnehmen kann. Dafür habe ich zu hart um seine Freundschaft gekämpft. Verdammt, ich musste sogar sterben, um ihn endgültig als Freund zu gewinnen. Er kann nicht einfach so gehen und das alles hinter sich lassen. Er kann mich nicht einfach so hinter sich lassen.“

„Er hat sich ja entschieden zu bleiben.“

„Ich hätte seine Kündigung auch nie akzeptiert.“

Jim hatte das Kinn vorgeschoben und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt wie ein trotziges Kind. Leonard hatte ihn lange nicht mehr so aufgebracht erlebt.

„Dir ist aber klar, dass Spock nicht dein Eigentum ist? Dass du ihn nicht an die Kette legen kannst, sollte er sich doch eines Tages entschließen, seinen eigenen Weg getrennt von dir und dem Schiff zu gehen? Dass du auch keinen Einfluss auf das Schicksal hast? Unsere Arbeit hier draußen ist gefährlich. Den Angriff von Krall hätte Spock beinahe nicht überlebt.“

Leonard sah, wie Jim bei dem Gedanken an Spocks Verletzung kurz schauderte, sich dann aber wieder zusammenriss.

„Das weiß ich, Pille. Aber das ist ein Risiko, das wir alle tragen müssen. Und glaube nur nicht, dass ich mich um die anderen Mitglieder der Crew weniger sorge. Jeder von ihnen ist in den letzten Jahren zu meiner Familie geworden und jeder ist auf seine oder ihre Art unersetzbar. Wir konnten in der Vergangenheit nur deshalb jede Aufgabe meistern, weil jeder einzelne dieser Crew so besonders und großartig ist. Aber wäre ich vor die Entscheidung gestellt, würde ich jeden einzelnen für Spock eintauschen und das Schiff gleich noch dazu. Und ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Spock das alles beinahe aufgegeben hätte für eine so hirnrissige Idee.“

„Genauso wie du.“

Theatralisch hob Jim die Hände in den Himmel.

„Ich sagte doch schon – kurzzeitige geistige Umnachtung. Ich hätte das doch nie durchgezogen. Und wenn ich es durchgezogen hätte, hätte ich es nie durchgehalten.“

Leonard betrachtete Jim nachdenklich, der noch immer vollkommen aufgebracht vor ihm saß, die Haare zwischenzeitlich ein vollkommen ungeordneter Haufen, die Stirn in tiefe Furchen gelegt, das Bein in einer nervösen Geste auf und nieder wippend. Er erinnerte sich an Jims Besorgnis, als Spock beinahe seiner Bauchverletzung erlegen wäre, wie Jim an Spocks Bett gesessen hatte, die Hand auf dessen Arm und ihn – Leonard – beinahe angefleht hatte, Spock wieder gesund zu machen. Er erinnerte sich, wie Jims ganze Dankbarkeit und Aufmerksamkeit wieder einmal nur Spock gegolten hatten, als es diesem gelungen war, Jim im letzten Moment in den kleinen Raumgleiter zu zerren und vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten. Leonards Rolle bei seiner Rettung war Jim hierbei offenbar entfallen, wie üblich wenn Spock involviert war. Und es war tatsächlich so, wie Jim gesagt hatte. Er würde ohne zu zögern sich selbst für die Crew und das Schiff aufgeben. Aber er würde ebenso ohne zu zögern die Crew und das Schiff für Spock aufgeben.

Irgendetwas war zwischen Jim und Spock, das einzigartig war, das jede andere zwischenmenschliche Beziehung auf diesem Schiff in den Schatten stellte, auch die Freundschaft zwischen ihm selbst und Jim oder die Beziehung zwischen Uhura und Spock. Und möglicherweise begann es beiden erst jetzt so langsam bewusst zu werden. Möglicherweise war diese Einzigartigkeit kurzzeitig begraben gewesen unter äußeren Einflüssen, unter Routine oder persönlichen Unsicherheiten und vermeintlichen Verpflichtungen. Aber es hatte keine Chance gehabt, beide dauerhaft voneinander zu trennen. Jim und Spock waren wie zwei Planeten, deren Umlaufbahnen sich in den letzten Jahren kontinuierlich aufeinander zu bewegt hatten, die sich immer näher gekommen waren und trotz gelegentlicher Ablenkungen auf Kollisionskurs zueinander waren. Es sah so aus, als würde die Kollision nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Und was dann geschehen würde, war noch nicht ganz vorherzusehen. Aber dass es unausweichlich sein würde, sah Leonard plötzlich mit deutlicher Klarheit. Und aus irgendeinem Grund sollte ihm anscheinend die Rolle zukommen, sowohl Spock als auch Jim den entscheidenden letzten Impuls aufeinander zu zu geben.

Innerlich seufzte er einmal auf. Wann war er vom Arzt zum Kuppler geworden? Er sah aber auch keine Möglichkeit, dieser Rolle zu entkommen. Also beschloss er, sie einfach anzunehmen und es hinter sich zu bringen.

„Jim, du bist mein bester Freund und ich halte sehr große Stücke auf dich, als Mensch und als Captain. Aber manchmal kannst du ziemlich schwer von Begriff sein.“

Offensichtlich hatten seine Worte die gewünschte Wirkung, denn Jims Oberkörper, der sich während des Gespräches immer weiter nach vorne gebeugt hatte, zuckte überrascht zurück.

„Was meinst du damit?“

Nun war es an Leonard, sich eindringlich nach vorne zu lehnen.

„Was ich damit meine ist, dass du in das Spitzohr verliebt bist aber offensichtlich nicht clever genug, es selbst zu erkennen. Dafür braucht es erst einen alten, verbitterten, geschiedenen Miesepeter, um es dir auf die Nase zu binden.“

Jim zuckte noch ein wenig weiter zurück. Die Augen hatte er weit aufgerissen, sein Mund stand ein wenig offen. Insgesamt hatte Jim schon deutlich vorteilhafter ausgesehen als in diesem Moment. Und auch dieses Bild speicherte Leonard in seinem Langzeitgedächtnis ab. Gelegentlich machte es auch Spaß, Jim ein wenig in Verlegenheit zu bringen, insbesondere wenn dieser wieder einmal seiner Anfälle von Größenwahn zeigte.

Jim schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als könnte er Leonards Worte, die zwischen ihnen hingen wie drohende Gewitterwolken, damit verscheuchen.

„Das ist doch absurd, Pille.“

Leonard lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme und hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Ach ja, ist es das?“

Jim schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Leonard an.

„Ja, das ist es. Spock ist mein Freund. Und mein Erster Offizier. Und nur, weil ich ihn als Freund und Ersten Offizier nicht verlieren will, heißt das doch nicht gleich, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Und außerdem ist er mit Uhura zusammen. Herrgott, er hat ihr sogar die Kette seiner Mutter geschenkt. Selbst wenn es so wäre, wäre es aussichtslos.“

„Spock ist die Person, für die du alles andere aufgeben würdest, weil nichts und niemand wichtiger für dich ist als er. Das hast du selbst gesagt. Und das ist für meine Begriffe eine ganz eindeutige Definition, an der auch du nicht ohne weiteres vorbei kommst. Und was Lieutenant Uhura betrifft ...“

Leonard lehnte sich wieder ein wenig nach vorne.

„... ist nichts in Stein gemeißelt. Auch nicht Spocks Beziehung zu ihr. Im Gegenteil würde ich sagen, dass diese Beziehung auf tönernen Füßen steht. Kette hin oder her.“

Leonard stellte mit einer gewissen inneren Befriedigung fest, dass Jim bei diesem letzten Detail beinahe widerwillig aufhorchte.

„Weißt du etwas, das ich nicht weiß, Pille?“

„Ich weiß viele Dinge, die du nicht weißt, Jim.“

Jim sah aus, als wollte er sich jeden Moment über den Schreibtisch stürzen und ihm an die Gurgel gehen, deshalb beeilte er sich fortzufahren.

„Aber in diesem speziellen Fall sind mir tatsächlich ein paar Umstände zu Ohren gekommen, die du nicht kennst. Und ich sage nicht von wem oder warum sie ausgerechnet mir zu Ohren gekommen sind, aber sie sind aus zuverlässiger Quelle und geben Anlass zur Hoffnung. Wenn die Beendigung der Beziehung zwischen Spock und Uhura für dich Grund zur Hoffnung beinhaltet.“

Kurz umspielte ein beinahe seliges Lächeln Jims Mundwinkel bei seinen Worten. Aber dann schien Jim sich wieder zu fangen, denn mit einem entschlossenen Kopfschütteln meinte er:

„Es ist trotzdem Blödsinn, Pille.“

Pille zuckte gespielt gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ganz wie du meinst, Jim.“

Dann stand Pille auf.

„Dann mach aber jetzt auch, dass du raus kommst. Ich habe bereits seit einer halben Stunde Feierabend und bin mit Sulu und Chekov zum Skat verabredet. Die beiden warten sicherlich schon in der Messe auf mich.“

Ein wenig widerwillig erhob sich Jim, offensichtlich noch nicht ganz bereit, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Aber Leonard wusste, dass seine Worte in Jim arbeiten würden. Und letztlich würden sie diesem das richtige Ergebnis liefern.

Jim resolut vor sich herscheuchend und nicht unzufrieden mit sich selbst verließ er die Krankenstation in seinen, wie er selbst fand, wohlverdienten Feierabend.

\\\// \\\// \\\//

 

Drei Tage später hatte Leonard es sich abends nach Dienstschluss gerade in seinem Quartier mit einem Glas Whiskey und einem Buch bequem gemacht, als es an seiner Tür läutete. Ein wenig widerwillig sah er von seinem Buch auf. Auch klang sein „Herein“ ein wenig unfreundlicher, als vielleicht strikt nötig gewesen wäre. Als er aber sah, wer in der Tür stand, legte er sein Buch doch beiseite und stand auf.

„Spock! Was führt Sie zu mir?“

„Guten Abend, Doktor. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht.“

Spock trat ein, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, das Gesicht zu einer reglosen Maske geschult. Leonard deutete auf einen Stuhl.

„Schon ok. Setzen Sie sich.“

Spock kam seiner Aufforderung nach und Leonard setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Prüfend musterte er den Halbvulkanier.

„Schießen Sie schon los, Spock. Was ist passiert?“

Spocks Augenbraue hob sich wenige Millimeter, aber er verzichtete auf Einwendungen jeder Art und kam gleich zur Sache.

„Lieutenant Uhura und ich befinden uns nicht länger in einer romantischen Beziehung.“

Ein wenig hatte Leonard damit gerechnet. Aber es so direkt zu hören, war dann doch noch einmal etwas anderes. Er wusste nicht genau, welche Reaktion in einem solchen Fall die angemessene war. Denn seiner eigenen Ansicht nach war dieser Schritt unvermeidlich gewesen. So entschied er sich für eine direkte Gegenfrage.

„Und wie fühlen Sie sich damit, Spock?“

Spocks Augenbraue hob sich noch ein wenig mehr aber wieder vermied Spock jegliche Belehrung zu Vulkaniern und Emotionen und antwortete stattdessen nach kurzer Überlegung:

„Es war eine gut überlegte Entscheidung. Und aus diesem Grund war es logisch. Auch wenn ich bedauere, Lieutenant Uhura durch meine Entscheidung Schmerzen bereitet zu haben.“

„Was hat den Ausschlag gegeben?“

„Ausschlaggebend war unser Gespräch vor drei Tagen. Ich habe Ihren Rat befolgt und die von Ihnen benannten zusätzlichen Aspekte in meiner Meditation berücksichtigt. Das Ergebnis war durchaus faszinierend und bei näherer Betrachtung nicht einmal unerwartet sondern lediglich bisher unberücksichtigt. Diesen Missstand habe ich nun behoben und meine Konsequenzen daraus gezogen, ganz wie es Ihrem Vorschlag entsprach.“

„Und das Ergebnis ist welches?“

Spocks Gesicht verriet keine sichtbare Regung als er antwortete:

„Dass meine Zuneigung zu Lieutenant Uhura sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre immer mehr freundschaftlichen Parametern angenähert hat, im gleichen Maße wie meine Zuneigung für Jim sich diesen freundschaftlichen Parametern entfernt hat. Wann dieser Umschwung eingesetzt hat, vermochte ich trotz aller Anstrengungen nicht zu ergründen. Letztlich ist die Beantwortung dieser Frage auch irrelevant. Dass dies so lange unentdeckt geblieben ist, ist sicherlich meiner mangelnden Erfahrung im Umgang mit Emotionen, insbesondere Emotionen romantischer Natur geschuldet. Die Grenzen zwischen Freundschaft und romantischer Zugewandtheit sind für mich schwer zu ergründen.“

„Aber nun sind Sie sich sicher?“

Wieder hob sich die Augenbraue.

„Affirmativ, Doktor.“

„Und was gedenken Sie nun mit dieser Erkenntnis zu tun?“

Die Augenbraue rutschte zurück an ihren Platz.

„Lieutenant Uhura betreffend habe ich, wie Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt, die Konsequenzen meiner Erkenntnisse gezogen. Was den Captain betrifft, habe ich nicht vor, irgendwelche Schritte einzuleiten, insbesondere nicht, mich dem Captain zu nähern.“

Leonard meinte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Und warum, zum Teufel noch eins, nicht?“

„Angesichts der bestehenden Kommandostruktur wäre es Aufgabe und Privileg des Captains, einem untergebenen Offizier gegenüber seine Absichten zu offenbaren. Zumindest mir gegenüber hat der Captain aber niemals irgendwelche Absichten kundgetan oder angedeutet, so dass die logische Schlussfolgerung ist, dass er keine solche Absichten hegt. Ein Annäherungsversuch meinerseits wäre vor diesem Hintergrund nicht nur gegen die Regularien, sondern auch voraussehbar erfolglos und somit lediglich geeignet, das Verhältnis zwischen dem Captain und mir kompliziert zu gestalten, was wiederum negative Auswirkungen auf das Schiff und die Crew nach sich ziehen würde. Es ist demnach logisch, meine Erkenntnis für mich zu behalten.“

„Vielleicht hat Jim bisher nur nichts gesagt, weil Sie mit Uhura zusammen waren und er sich nicht in ihre Beziehung einmischen wollte?“

„Dann entspräche es trotzdem den Regularien, nach Beseitigung dieses Hindernisses auf eine durch den Captain initiierte Annäherung zu warten.“

„Das ist doch Bullshit, Spock. Entweder Sie sind verliebt und handeln danach oder Sie sind es nicht und lassen es auf sich beruhen.“

Wieder hob sich eine missbilligende Augenbraue.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass rein logische Gesichtspunkte mein Handeln beeinflussen. Exkremente jeglicher Art haben hiermit nichts zu tun.“

Leonard seufzte innerlich auf, kannte Spock aber gut genug um zu wissen, dass er an diesem Punkt zumindest für den Moment nicht weiterkommen würde. Würde er eben Jim ein wenig antreiben müssen, sobald dieser endlich erkannt hatte, dass er dem Halbvulkanier aus unerklärlichen Gründen völlig verfallen war. Nur um sicher zu gehen stellte Leonard seine nächste Frage.

„Das bedeutet, dass Sie eine Beziehung mit Jim in Betracht ziehen würden, solange dieser als erster auf Sie zukäme?“

„Affirmativ, Doktor.“

Nun, mit dieser Aussage konnte man doch etwas anfangen.

Spock erhob sich.

„Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis würde ich gerne kurz Ihr Badezimmer aufsuchen, Doktor.“

Leonard scheuchte Spock, in seine eigenen Gedanken und Pläne versunken, mit einer Handbewegung in die ungefähre Richtung des Badezimmers.

„Ja, ja. Machen Sie nur.“

Nur am Rande nahm Leonard wahr, dass Spock sich entfernte. Zu tief war er in Gedanken versunken, wie er Jim davon überzeugen würde, einen entscheidenden Schritt auf den Halbvulkanier zuzumachen. Zwar hasste er es den Kuppler zu spielen. Er hasste es auch, von glücklichen, verliebten Paaren umgeben zu sein, während er nun schon seit Jahren geschieden war und Liebesbeziehungen jeder Art seitdem den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Aber er liebte Jim. Er war sein bester Freund. Und er mochte das Spitzohr, auch wenn er das freiwillig und ohne Notsituation niemals zugeben würde. Und irgendwie war ihm klar, dass die beiden auf eine möglicherweise sogar logische Art und Weise zusammen gehörten. Zwei Seiten einer Medaille – so hatte es Jim beschrieben und der Vergleich passte. Die beiden brauchten einander und sie verdienten einander – mit jeder ihrer guten und schlechten Eigenschaften. Und es schien, einmal wirklich darüber nachgedacht, tatsächlich so, als bräuchten die beiden einander, um glücklich zu sein. Und wenn die beiden das nicht aus eigener Kraft schafften, würde er eben nachhelfen müssen. Immerhin war er als Arzt verpflichtet, zum Wohle seiner Mitmenschen zu handeln.

Doch noch bevor er mit seinen Grübeleien zu Ende gekommen wäre, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür zu seinem Quartier und Jim stürmte hinein, ohne Anmeldung und ohne anzuklopfen, dafür völlig außer Atem, als sei er den ganzen Weg zu seinem Quartier gerannt.

Leonard fing sich schnell wieder.

„Verdammt, Jim, ich habe dir den Zugangscode zu meinem Quartier für Notfälle gegeben, nicht dafür, dass du hereinspazierst, wie es dir gerade passt.“

Doch Jim ließ sich von seinen Worten nicht beeindrucken. Noch immer schwer atmend brachte er, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt, hervor:

„Das ist ein Notfall, Pille.“

Sofort war Leonard in Alarmbereitschaft und sprang auf.

„Was ist passiert? Wer ist verletzt? Geht es dir gut?“

Doch Jim schüttelte nur ungeduldig den Kopf.

„Niemand ist verletzt. Allen deinen Schäfchen geht es gut.“

Ein wenig ratlos runzelte Leonard die Stirn.

„Was ist dann passiert?“

Jim richtete sich, inzwischen ein wenig ruhiger atmend, wieder auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Spock und Uhura haben sich getrennt.“

Leonard meinte sich verhört zu haben.

„Und deshalb stürmst du hier in mein Quartier wie ein Irrer und erschreckst mich beinahe zu Tode?“

Doch Jim ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Sie haben sich getrennt, Pille. Und du hattest von Anfang an recht.“

Erst in diesem Moment fiel Leonard siedendheiß ein, dass Spock noch immer in seinem angrenzenden Badezimmer war und mit seinen feinen, vulkanischen Ohren höchstwahrscheinlich jedes Wort verstand, das sie hier sprachen. Er versuchte Jim zu warnen.

„Jim...“

Aber Jim hörte ihm gar nicht zu, sondern sprach einfach weiter.

„Du hattest die ganze Zeit recht. Da ist etwas zwischen Spock und mir, etwas, das schon immer da war, dem ich aber nie die richtige Bedeutung beigemessen habe. Wahrscheinlich, weil es immer so aussichtslos erschien, solange Spock mit Uhura zusammen war. Aber jetzt ist Spock nicht mehr mit Uhura zusammen. Weißt du, was das heißt, Pille? Dass sich alles ändern könnte.“

Noch einmal versuchte Leonard Jim zu unterbrechen.

„Jim...“

Doch wieder war es sinnlos, gegen Jims Redeschwall ankommen zu wollen.

„Ich habe über deine Worte nachgedacht und vielleicht bin ich wirklich in ihn verliebt. Vielleicht war ich es die ganze Zeit und wollte es mir nur selbst nicht eingestehen, weil es eben so aussichtslos war. Aber jetzt bietet sich vielleicht eine Chance.“

„Jim...“

Ein dritter Versuch – vergebens.

„Aber dann habe ich wieder Zweifel und frage ich mich wieder, ob ich nicht zu viel erwarte. Was, wenn Spock sich von Uhura getrennt hat, aber an einer neuen Beziehung gar nicht interessiert ist? Was, wenn er nur Beziehungen zu Frauen in Betracht zieht? Was, wenn ich versuche mich ihm zu nähern und dadurch alles kaputt mache, was wir uns so mühsam in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut haben? Oder noch schlimmer – wenn er mich nur mit dieser Augenbraue ansieht und danach weitermacht als wäre nichts passiert? Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Pille.“

Mit einer beinahe schon verzweifelten Geste fuhr Jim sich durch die Haare, die wieder einmal von seinem Kopf ab standen und seine innere Unruhe sichtbar nach außen trugen. Auch Leonard war der inneren Verzweiflung nahe angesichts der Tatsache, dass Jim sich um Kopf und Kragen redete und nicht zu stoppen war. Er versuchte, ein letztes Mal zu ihm durchzudringen.

„JIM!“

Und diesmal schien er Jim tatsächlich erreicht zu haben, denn er hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. Doch noch ehe er etwas hätte sagen oder Jim warnen können, hörte er, wie sich in seinem Rücken die Tür zu seinem Badezimmer öffnete und Spock den Raum betrat.

„Sei versichert, Jim, dass es mir niemals gleichgültig sein könnte, solltest du dich mir auf andere als freundschaftliche Art und Weise nähern wollen.“

Jim stand wie erstarrt, die Augen weit aufgerissen, als sei Spock ein Geist, der plötzlich aus der Unterwelt aufgetaucht war. Leonard selbst konnte nicht anders, als zwischen Spock und Jim hin und her zu blicken, die sich wiederum nicht aus den Augen ließen und ganz und gar den Eindruck vermittelten, als hätten sie seine Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen.

„Wäre es dir nicht?“

„Es wäre im Gegenteil im höchsten Maß willkommen.“

Leonard sah das Leuchten in Jims Augen, noch vorsichtig aber mit so viel Hoffnung, dass ihm selbst ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Hier geschah gerade etwas Großes. Die beiden Planeten nahmen endlich direkten Kollisionskurs aufeinander und er – Leonard – durfte nicht nur dabei sein, sondern hatte seinen eigenen Anteil daran.

Als hätte Jim seine Gedanken gelesen, machte er einen Schritt auf Spock zu.

„Und wenn ich dich auf ein Date bitten würde, was würdest du sagen?“

Die Anziehungskraft zwischen diesen beiden so starken und dabei so unterschiedlichen Männern schien sich, einmal endgültig aller Fesseln entledigt, nicht mehr aufhalten zu lassen. Diesmal war es Spock, der einen Schritt auf Jim zuging.

„Ich würde akzeptieren.“

„Wie wäre es mit jetzt gleich?“

Ein weiterer Schritt. Inzwischen standen Jim und Spock nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Es wäre unlogisch, noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren.“

Ein letzter Schritt und Jim und Spock standen so nah, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Ihre Blicke waren ineinander verhakt, die Welt um sie herum geschrumpft auf den jeweils anderen. Und doch war es wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, wie der Moment vor einer großen Explosion, in dem man gar nicht anders konnte, als den Atem anzuhalten.

Und dies war der Moment, in dem Leonard sich umdrehte und leise, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass er überhaupt noch wahrgenommen wurde, sein Quartier verließ und seine beiden vielleicht besten Freunde ihrer eigenen Gegenwart überließ, die sie gerade erst anfingen ihrem ganzen Potential nach miteinander zu erschaffen. Um seine Mundwinkeln spielte ein Lächeln und tief in seinem Inneren war er zufrieden mit sich und dem, wie sich die Dinge in den letzten Tagen entwickelt hatten. Sowohl für Jim als auch für Spock würde die Suche nach einem Platz in ihrem Leben eine entscheidende Wende nehmen. Der eine würde endgültig lernen, sich über seinen eigenen Wert zu definieren, begünstigt durch die Wertschätzung derjenigen Person, die ihm am wichtigsten war und der andere würde endlich Wurzeln schlagen in einer Welt, die endlich seine eigene war und nicht mehr definiert wurde durch eine innere Zerrissenheit, die aus seiner doppelten Herkunft rührte.

Ein kleines Liedchen schlich sich auf seine Lippen und leise pfeifend ging Leonard die Korridore der Enterprise entlang. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er stolz auf sich war. Es war ein gutes, ein befriedigendes Gefühl, an dieser Entwicklung der Dinge einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil zu haben. Und das beste von allem war, dass er Jim und Spock niemals wieder vergessen lassen würde, wie tief sie in seiner Schuld standen.

E N D E


End file.
